Dementia
by sakurakiyoshi
Summary: ¿Como quería el mundo que en pleno apocalípsis uno mantuviera la cordura? Esta es la historia de cinco esquifrenicas; Valeria tiene bipolaridad extrema, sally ve lo que los demas no, Anastacia tiene personalidad múltiple violenta, katherin tiene visiones y crea futuros, y miranda ..ella simplemente es una asesina.
1. Chapter 1

Esta historia es completamente mía.

Espero y les guste.

**Clasificación de esquizofrenia **

**Sector****F**

Individuos inofensivos, con un agudo trastorno de la realidad, viven aislados de los demás sectores y en ocasiones sufren ataques de ansiedad.  
>Se caracterizan porque dicen ver espíritus y poder hablar con ellos.<p>

**Sector E**

Individuos inofensivos posiblemente con discapacidades que los dota de los mejores sentidos ya sea visión súper aguda, oído súper desarrollado y olfato de sabueso .Aun no se sabe porque razón se encuentran en la institución.

**Sector D**

Individuos con bipolaridad extrema, no son un peligro inminente, pero si lo encuentras en su estado esquifrenico podría atacarte sin rechistar, buenos con la memoria y muy astutos.

**Sector C**

Individuos posiblemente peligrosos con trastorno de personalidad múltiple, tienen ataques de tipo nervioso que los dota de una fuerza anormal, si se encuentran en calma podrían no ser un peligro, pero si no, no dude en disparar un tranquilizante.

**Sector B**

Individuos con "habilidades psíquicas", dicen predecir sucesos que pasaran ya sea soñándolo o pensándolo, rara vez sufren ataques del tipo peligroso pero cuando esto ocurre pierden la cordura y se convierten en asesinos a sangre fría y por ende pierden el control.  
>Nadie se explica cómo aun parecen personas normales si no se sabe de su estado.<p>

**Sector A**

Individuos en extremo peligrosos, antes de la epidemia, el gobierno los modifico genéticamente quitándoles la conciencia son asesinos, mutiladores y seres sin la mínima cordura, están casi extintos pero si trata con uno mátelo antes de que él pueda hacerlo.

_La locura no es locura hasta que tú crees en ella._

Todo comenzó en el 2018, aunque obviamente empezó desde antes, pero nosotros no lo notamos hasta que empezó el toque de queda, mi nombre es katherin Johnson.  
>El apocalipsis empezó como una epidemia, pero eso yo ya lo sabía y se preguntaran, ¿cómo lo supe?, pues mediante mis 'sueños'.<p>

_FlashBack*_

_Otro día totalmente normal y yo seguía con mi ridícula paranoya de malos presentimientos pero trate de ignorarlo que mi cerebro me repetía y seguí como si nada._  
><em>Fui a la secundaria,<em>_vi a mis amigas y me dedique a estudiar ya que pronto entraríamos a tercero de secundaria y en cierto mddo eso me causaba pavor._  
><em>Lo malo comenzó cuando llego la noche y me dormí.<em>

_~~En__el sueño~~_

_Corre , Huye el viento susurraba sin__parar__pero no le tome la debida importancia,__estaba a unas cuadras de mi casa,__pero a mi alrededor todo estaba destruido como si nunca hubiera sido habitado,__me preocupe y llegue corriendo a mi casa con el corazón en la __mano.__Mi casa estaba en las mismas condiciones que todo el barrio,__me acerque cuidadosamente al montón de pedazos de cimientos de lo que un día fue mi hogar y escuche un llanto que me resulto demasiado familiar,__camine sigilosamente y vi algo que me quito la respiración._  
><em>Era yo<em>  
><em>Bueno lo que quedaba de mi, me veia simplemente ..rota, lloraba desesperadamente sosteniendo entre mis delgados brazos el cuerpo de mi hermano, que simplemente se veia muerto. La escuche susurrando.<em>

_"Lo siento tanto, fue mi culpa, yo lo vi y no hice nada"_

_Me acerque a mi misma y trate de tocar su hombro, pero en eso ella volteo y me vi reflejada en sus ojos sin vida, ella me vio detenidamente y trato de sonreir con tristeza._

_-Asi que ya estas aqui-susurro pero yo alcanze a escuchar_

_-¿Disculpa?- Estaba asustada y confundida_

_-sigueme- su voz sonaba sin vida y comenzo a caminar mientras el cuerpo inerte desaparecia, camine atras de ella y vi toda la destrucion de lo que un dia fue catena, todo hecho pedazos._

_-¿Y mis padres?, es decir nuestros padres-ella no volteo a verme solo me señalo un parque, en el cual estaban muchos cadaveres un completo mar de sangre. Sobresalian algunas personas que..comian carne cruda de los cadaveres y algunos hombres vestidos de blanco con casco que le dsiparaban a esas extrañas personas._

_Fui capas de ver entre ellos a mi familia y senti que mis pies ya no podia sostener mi peso y cai de rodillas, con lagrimas saliendo sin control de mis orbes, yo me consideraba fuerte pero esto era demasiado, ella se quedo ahi a mi lado eramos muy parecidas solo que ella era mucho mas palida, traia un vestido blanco y desgastado, su cabello era una maraña y sus ojos no tenian vida, pero al final de cuentas era yo._

_-todos moriremos en algun momento ¿No?- lanzo una risa seca- Todo esto pasara trade o tempano._

_-¿Po-r qu-e?- mis sollozos no me dejaban hablar claramente ella solo me observo_

_-Existe un virus que ha sido manipulado, pero lo que no saben es que es muy voluble y se saldrá de sus manos y asi iniciara el apocalipsis_

_-¿Apocalipsis?-logre controlarme ya que recordé que esto no era real, al menos no aun_

_-tienes que huir, abandonar catena con los que amas y no mires atras._

_-¿Y si le aviso a todos?_

_-No te creerán y te encerran- hizo una mueca y me señalo algo que no habia notado antes, en su pie habia una cadena que estaba rota, al igual que en sus manos._

_-¡pero no podemos dejar morir a gente inocente!- le grite con enojo y ella se encogio de hombros_

_-No te creeran, eres solo una chiquilla y ellos son una organización financiada por el gobierno_

_-Lo puedo intentar_

_-pues hazlo- ella volvio a sonreir pero de manera maniatica y por un momento me tuve miedo._

_Pero tarde o temprano tenia que despertar._

_Desperte agitada y con mucho miedo, abraze a mi hermano y trate de aferrame a que todo fue un pesadilla, al final de cuentas solo era eso, ¿no?._

_FinFlashBack*_

Despues del mi "sueño" le comente a mi mamá y ella me hizo una broma de que me estaba volviedo loca. Pero posiblemente fuera cierto, fui a contar lo que pasaria a mi familia y todos se rieron, me desespere, conforme pasaban las semanas trate de olvidar el suceso, pero ese sueño comenzo a hacerse presente cada noche, mi madre lo noto y me obligo a visitar a una psicologa.

Pero como yo misma me había dicho, no me creyeron y hacia que fui a una conferencia donde hablaria el presidente, ese fue el error que me costó todo. Comencé a preguntar sobre el virus, cosa que el presidente sabia, pero la duda apareció entre la audiencia, ¿de qué virus hablaba?, ¿el gobierno nos volvería esclavos?

-Señor, ¿qué puede decir del virus que a espaldas del pueblo esta financiando?-el me ignoro pero los reporteros no, comenzaron a preguntar y preguntar.

-¿Ya se salió de su control?, porque ¿moriremos ya?- dije de manera altanera, viendo como el secretario estaba muy nervioso y comenzaba a tartamudear la respuesta.

-señor-ita no sab-emos de que habla

-El virus que traera el apocalipsis al mundo, ¿ya se salió de control?-el presidente sonrió con descaro y le dijo algo en el oído al secretario y mandaron a sacarme a los de seguridad.

Pero antes lograron inyectarme una sustancia, a la vez yo sentía que mi cuerpo se descontrolaba y yo me desesperaba, comencé a patear y gritar todo lo que no dije antes.

-MALDITO!, ES VERDAD!, ELLOS NOS QUIEREN MUERTOS! ¡A TODOS!- Grite a todo pulmón mientras era llevada a una camioneta que decía con letra en grande "Institución Mental Dementia"

-NO! , ESPEREN, ¡NO ESTOY LOCA!-Trate de zafarme pero de pronto me pusieron una camisa de fuerza-¡NO!- trate de liberarme, forrajeando pero no pude hacer nada-¡NO ESTOY LOCA!-le dije a los enfermeros que me veían con lastima-por favor-susurre ya al borde del pánico y el llanto

-Tranquila, no te haremos daño-me dijo de manera tranquila y pausada una enfermera mientras yo seguía tratando de soltarme, en cuanto vi que saco una inyección me desespere y en un impulso de adrenalina logre zafarme del agarre del enfermero que me sostenía, pero resbalo y el cayó , se golpeó en la cabeza ,el piso se llenó de sangre.

-¡NO ESTOY LOCA!-Yo aterrada trate de huir pero no fue exitoso mi escape y la enfermera logro inyectarme un tranquilizante, deje de patalear, gritar y sentí que mis ojos se cerraban, lo último que logre escuchar fue la voz del presidente quien hablaba por teléfono.

-Hemos encontrado al último de los tres Videntes

**Y después todo fue silencio.**

****¿Qué tal el primer cap.? *-*

¿Continuo? : 3

Como notaran Katherin ira narrando la historia en la mayoría de esta, pero dependiendo los capítulos, intervendré como narradora.

Se despide sakurakiyoshi.


	2. Chapter 2

_Welcome to Dementia_

Comencé a despertar, y sentí demasiado pesado mi cuerpo y la cama en la cual desperté no era para nada cómoda, esperen mi cama es cómoda, luego de unos minutos los recuerdos del día anterior llegaron a mí de golpe y tuve que volver a recostarme para no caer.

El cuarto en el que estaba era completamente blanco, parecía sacado de una película de locos, irónico, sonreí, por un rato permanecí quieta analizando mi situación, estaba en una institución mental, y ¿Por qué?, por advertir de un suceso que a pesar de todo pasaría, en eso escuche un ruido y me tense.

Por la puerta apareció una enfermera rubia de ojos negros que traía una bandeja con comida, yo me aleje cautelosamente y ella sonrió.

-Tranquila, ya estas segura-

-¿Quién eres? Y ¿Cómo llegue aquí?-estaba enojada y frustrada, juraría haberla visto en algún lado, pero no logre recordar de dónde.

-Me llamo Kira y siéntate, es una larga historia.

_Flash back*_

_Kira POV_

_El presidente llamo a la institución y acudimos al llamado, como siempre, pero esta vez fue por una joven que según el secretario del presidente había amenazado con matarlos y si no es por los de seguridad casi lo logra, a nuestra institución llegan muchas personas todo el tiempo, pero tenía el presentimiento de que este era un caso especial._

_Llegamos a los diez minutos a dicho lugar y me encontré con la sorpresa de que el alboroto era por una cría de no más de 16 años, que era llevada hacia nosotros por los de seguridad, se veía muy alterada y sus intentos de escape lo corroboraban, al ser yo la encargada del equipo me hablo discretamente el presidente._

_-Esta niña es un peligro para la sociedad_

_-¿Qué hizo que la hace peligrosa?_

_-Ella sabe demasiado-soltó de manera descarada, haciendo que yo frunciera levemente el seño_

_-¿De qu.._

_-Del proyecto Exilium-me interrumpió el hombre_

_-¿Cómo lo supo?-no pude ocultar mi estupefacción, es decir, nadie aparte del gobierno y la organización a la cual no estaba orgullosa de pertenecer, sabían sobre la experimentación que se llevaba a cabo para alargar la vida humana, modificando genéticamente nuestro cuerpo, creando seres inmortales y fuertes, nadie lo sabía aparte de nosotros._

_-ahí quería llegar, ella es una vidente_

_-¿Qué?-sentí pánico al saber lo que le esperaba a esta pobre muchacha._

_-__Hemos encontrado al último de los tres Videntes-di__jo con una sonrisa perversa, que me asusto por un momento, pero logre evitar que él lo notara._

_-¿Qué haremos con ella?-trate de sonar lo más fría posible _

_-Asesínenla, es una amenaza-dijo el con toda la calma del mundo, como si matar a un ser humano no fuera nada del otro mundo, yo me sentí frustada, ¿Cómo alguien así estaba en el poder?, así ya lo recordé, el dinero, eso es lo único que les importa a muchos incluso más que la vida propia_

_-se puede saber, ¿Por qué señor?_

_-¿Aun lo preguntas?-me lanzo una mirada de desprecio, pero suspiro resignado, al final de cuantas yo soy la prima de su esposa –Mira probamos el virus en reos de la prisión, asesinos y gente que nadie extrañaría pero se salió de control y murieron así que nos enteramos de los videntes por un hombre hace veinte años, él era uno de ellos y nos advirtió sobre lo que pasaría, pero obviamente no le creímos, él dijo ser un "vidente" por lo cual fue llevado a la institución- me lanzo una mirada que no supe interpretar, era de cinismo, como si el supiera algo que yo no- estando ahí lo utilizamos para experimentar un poco con el virus, lo sobrellevo muy bien los primeros meses, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo su cuerpo se deterioraba y perdía la poca cordura que aún le quedaba, antes de eso obtuvimos tres muestras sanguíneas, pero por un error del hospital se extraviaron, hasta hace poco se descubrió dónde estaban, resultaron ser donados la primera a un hombre que sufrió un accidente y que milagrosamente se sano poco después de la transfusión, la segunda a una señora que fue apuñalada e igualmente sanada después de recibir la transfusión, y la última no supimos donde paro hasta hoy, ella es la niña que apareció en los periódicos, la que le perdimos el rastro, aquella que estuvo en medio de un ataque terrorista, y perdió casi el 80% de su sangre, ella no iba a sobrevivir, su sangre era AB una sangre poco común, pero tuvieron suerte de que nuestra muestra estuviera es ese hospital y eso le salvo la vida .-Acabo de explicar mientras me pasaba el expediente de la joven._

_-Eso aún no explica, porque la quieren muerta._

_-Ella es la última que queda de los de su tipo, cuando ella muera todo acabara_

_-Aun…_

_-Hay cosas que no debes saber, solo acata la orden, pero háganlo lejos de aquí, la gente podría ver-se alejó de donde yo estaba, dejándome más que confundida._

_No podía matar a un ser inocente, solo porque se considera un peligro, ¿para qué?, me aleje del lugar y le di la orden a mi equipo de irnos. Yo preferí ir atrás cuidando de la niña._

_Estábamos a mitad del camino cuando la joven comenzó a tener fiebre, y a sufrir ataques epilépticos, trate de tranquilizarla, pero en eso abrió los ojos._

_-Kira-dijo la joven con una voz profunda, sonaba como. Mi padre_

_-¿papi?-susurre asustada mientras sus ojos multicolores me veían fijamente_

_-Exacto mi pequeña-lo dijo de la misma forma que mi difunto padre lo hacía, y solo pude contener las lágrimas, verán mi padre era un científico que trabajaba para el gobierno, cuando tenía siete años el desapareció, nunca supimos si había sido secuestrado o asesinado, lo único que me quedo claro era que el gobierno fue el culpable. Él era talentoso, pero lo mataron._

_-¿Cómo?-pregunte cautelosa_

_-Creo que ya notaste que ella-se señaló- es especial, solo que creo que no sabes que tanto_

_-¿Quién te mato papi?-le pregunte enojada mientras la lágrimas caían de mis orbes, el me abrazo en el pequeño cuerpo de la niña._

_-Kira, escúchame, con claridad, tengo algo que pedirte-yo solo asentí-Cuida a esta niña-vio mi cara de confusión y prosiguió-Ella es la cura para el virus, veras yo fui ese primer vidente encontrado._

_La furia fue evidente en mí, eso explicaba la mirada sínica del presidente, nunca me gusto trabajar para el corrupto gobierno pero ahora sentí un frustrante odio, esos malditos me habían quitado a mi padre._

_-Pequeña-me siguió abrazando mientras acariciaba mi cabello como solía hacerlo cuando estaba con nosotros-El caso está en que pude encontrar una cura para contrarrestar el virus, y la inyecte a mi cuerpo, pero eso me debilito, para cuando tomaron mis muestras están contenían la cura del virus, desafortunadamente el gobierno se enteró de esto y comenzó a buscar mis muestras para eliminarlas ya que ellos no querían una cura, antes de morir logre dar mis muestras a un hospital_

_-¿Ella es una de ellas?_

_-De hecho la última que queda, por eso te pido que la protejas con tu vida_

_-lo hare padre-vi que el asentía y me daba un beso en la frente_

_-te quiero, pequeña-fue lo último que dijo antes de que el cuerpo de la joven desfalleciera, logre sostenerla antes de que tocara el piso._

_Así que por eso el gobierno quería a esta niña muerta, se lo prometí a mi padre y lo cumpliría._

_Ella viviría._

_Fin flash back*_

Fin Kira POV

Así que por eso estoy es este lugar, soy la única cura que queda, y todos me quieren muerta, estoy en shock, y mi mente se bloquea, raro vez me pasa pero cuando eso sucede entro en un trance.

-Katherin, ¿estás bien?-siento que me zarandea y comenzó a entrar en razón

-Así que, ¿me mataras?-lo dije de tono monótono, ya me habían quitado todo lo que realmente me importaba, así que, ¿Qué más da?

-No, solo mentiremos un poco-ella sonrió de manera cálida, y yo la vi interrogante.

-Fin katherin POV-

-¿Cómo?-pregunto la menor curiosa, sus ojos eran extrañamente hermosos.

-Por tus "habilidades"-hizo comillas con las manos en la palabra habilidades-Perteneces al sector B

-¿Habilidades?-la mayor soltó una pequeña risa, la joven se veía tan inocente, nadie pensaría que estaba clasificada como loca, era castaña, su tono era pálido pero lo más extraño eran sus ojos, juraría que cuando le hablo por primera vez (cuando el espíritu de su padre uso su cuerpo), eran grises, pero ahora la observaban unos hermosos ojos azules.

-Si, como habrás escuchado eres vidente o psíquica, aunque aún no sé de qué más eres capaz, pero al ser la cura, te asesinaran si saben que perteneces al sector B, así que diremos que perteneces al sector F

-¿Cómo están constituidos los sectores?

-Los sectores se clasifican en letras de la A a la F, en el sector F se encuentran los esquizofrénicos inofensivos y en el A están los asesinos más peligrosos.

-¿Estoy loca?-el tono preocupado no pasó desapercibido por la rubia

-Se podría decir

-Pero me siento normal

-La locura llega tarde o temprano-se encogió de hombros, ella sabía que eso era verdad, mucha gente entraba cuerda y salía sin cordura.

-¿Cómo debo actuar?-suspiro cansada, era demasiada información y su cerebro tenía mucho que procesar.

-Pues ya no es necesario hacer mucho, solo simula que ves fantasmas a veces y ellos te creerán-la joven asintió-ah y posiblemente si tienes muchos sentimientos encontrados sufras ataques, cuídate de esos, podrían delatarte

-si me da un ataque, ¿Qué pasaría?-su voz sonó preocupada-¿Lastimare personas?-la rubia la vio con ternura, niña tonta, podrían descubrirla y matarla y ella aun pensaba en los demás.

-Si te da un ataque posiblemente perderás la cordura y eso significa que podrías..-se le formo un nudo en la garganta-matar todo lo que se atraviese en tu camino-la cara de horror de la joven la hizo sentir culpable

-…-

-mientras estés tranquila, no hay posibilidades de que te de un ataque.

-….-

-ahora, come que has dormido por dos días y tu cuerpo necesita energía-la castaña tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto del suelo

-…gracias-susurro la de ojos pardos comenzando a comer en silencio

-de nada

-¿Y… mi familia?

-Lo siento-la rubia bajo la cabeza

-No es tu culpa-sonrió con nostalgia, al final de cuentas ella ya lo sabía-¿Entonces sector F?

-Sector F-la rubia le paso un libro

-¿De qué trata?

-Te dará una idea de lo que es este lugar.-se levantó para irse pero antes- **Bienvenida A Dementia.**

_**Y ahí comenzaría la locura.**_

¿Ustedes que opinan?

Sinceramente me gustaría saberlo

Gracias por leer

Sakurakiyoshi fuera!


End file.
